


The Divorce That Made Alastair Happy

by Cordelia_James_Matthew



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cordelia Carstairs is Supportive!, Elias Carstairs is a Jerk!, M/M, Sona Carstairs is Supportive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia_James_Matthew/pseuds/Cordelia_James_Matthew
Summary: COULD BE READ AS A SPOILERS FOR MY FIC: THE PAIN OF LOVEThomas Lightwood and Alastair have been together for a month. And now they decide to come out to their family. Anna and Ariadne is there to help with the aftermath!
Relationships: (SIDE PAIRING) - Relationship, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Ariadne Bridgestock/Anna Lightwood, Cordelia Carstairs/Matthew Fairchild
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Divorce That Made Alastair Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So... does Lightwoods have a thing for Asian or people with Asian heritage? Cause I don't know.
> 
> Like Malec: Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane. Magnus is half Indonesian/Dutch.  
> Arianna: Anna Lightwood/Ariadne Bridgestock. Ariadne is Indian.  
> Thomastair: Thomas Lightwood/Alastair Carstairs. Alastair is half Persian.
> 
> Now, I'm not complaining since, I'm CAMBODIAN and all, but... it's kinda weird I guess? AND why is it that Lightwoods are the people who are NOT sexually straight??? I approve of Kit/Ty though. But... isn't Ty descended from Lucie? Who is a descendant of William Herondale (the first one). And isn't Kit descended from Tobias Herondale? Who is a brother to the WILLIAM HERONDALE? Honestly Cassie Clare! INCEST! Well, for anyone who checks the family tree. BUT... I still ship 'em!

Thomas fidgeted nervously, unsure if they should do this or not. They've - and by that he meant he and Alastair - has already come out to _Thomas's_ family and friends, but certainly not Alastair's family.

So here they are, sitting in the drawing room of the the Carstairs manor. Matthew and Cordelia are there, probably hopelessly in love (as usual) with James hopelessly pining after them (as usual, again).

"Alright Alastair, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Elias asked, once they are all seated.

"Actually, it is about my... relationship status," Alastair replied nervously. Thomas found himself wanting to reach for Alastair, who is sitting several spaces away from him, next to Cordelia and James. But he can't. Alastair warned him, that whatever he do, he must not make his father angry.

"Oh? So you've found a girl who's willing to be with you?" Elias said, his eyes were cold and calculatingly cold in a way that sent shivers down Thomas's spine.

"Actually... a boy."

"A WHAT?" hissed Elias, jumping from his seat. Sona reached out a hand to subdue him but Elias pushed her away.

"YOU FILTHY SCUM! YOU ARE NO CARSTAIRS! YOU ARE NOT EVEN A MALE! YOU'RE A DISGUSTING ABOMINATION!" Elias yelled, his fists were clenched, ready to hit Alastair.

Sona took a step forward, ready to subdue Elias. Thomas stood, ready to defend Alastair if necessary. Cordelia tensed up in fear, holding her brother tightly.

"Actually Elias, he is a Carstairs. He's my son. So as long as you and I are married, then he will be a Carstairs. Unless you are insisting that we divorce?"

Elias clenched his fists even more tightly if possible, and Thomas tensed up in fear, "Fine. A divorce will be ready soon. Cordelia, if you choose Alastair's side, you may still consider using the name Carstairs. So can the baby."

And with that he stormed out of the room. Thomas didn't know what move was worse. The fact that Elias made such a move? Or the fact that he literally disowned Alastair?

"Alastair..." Thomas started.

"No. I'm not sorry," Alastair said firmly, sinking into the seat.

Sona hugged her son tight. "You should've told me sooner."

* * *

Anna and Ariadne are in front of them, ready to coach on how to be public. Alastair found himself actually liking Anna. Though, he liked Ariadne a tad bit more. Perhaps it's because of their similar heritage?

"Relax and do not let others judge you," advised Anna.

"And don't let Elias get into you," chimed in Ariadne.

"Of course, you must stay strong, and understand each other," Anna finished.

Alastair found the tension easing away from his shoulders slightly.

"Thank you."

"It's our job to do so." And the weight was lifted of Alastair's shoulders.


End file.
